


Teasing

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nick Cage Face, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Peter wants to spice things up a bit in the bedroom. So when they get home that night, he tells Wade to sit down andwatch.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyroperception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroperception/gifts).



> For my handsome piña colada <3

As soon as they enter the apartment, Peter leaps onto Wade, kissing him all over the face, while Wade laughs and tries to close the door behind him. "You still hungry?" 

Peter nods, taking Wade to their bedroom. "Tonight I want to do something different." 

"Oh yeah?" Wade asks, releasing his tie. Peter nods, biting his lip and sliding off his own tie in order to unbutton his shirt. 

"You'll see." Peter unzips Wade's pants, keeping his gaze fixed on the mercenary, who leans forward to kiss him, but Peter steps away, dropping Wade's pants to the floor along with his boxers. Then he smiles, and walks away to continue undressing himself. 

Wade laughs, shaking his head. "I'm not complaining." 

He's going to take off his shirt, but Peter stops him. "Leave it open, but don't take it off entirely." 

Wade raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "As you wish," he says, watching Peter slowly remove his socks, one of the only items, next to the white shirt and tight boxers, that remain in place. Wade swallows anxiously, clearing his throat. "So, who's going to do who, or what are we going to do exactly?" 

Peter laughs, shaking his head. "You will sit there," he says, pointing to the single armchair in the room they share. "And I'll be on the bed." 

Wade again raises an eyebrow, but he obeys anyway, walking toward the couch to take a seat while rolling his eyes. Peter laughs at this and climbs onto the bed, crawling toward the headboard, wagging his ass for his lover. Wade doesn't take his eyes off Peter and Peter knows it. 

He puts both hands on the headboard and looks over his shoulder at Wade. His cock is starting to take life, leaning on the merc's delicious abs. Peter smiles, seeing how obedient his boyfriend is by not touching himself. 

Slowly, Peter begins to bring his chest closer to the headboard of the bed, pulling his head slightly back and lifting his butt just a little, moaning in the process. Wade grunts from behind Peter, causing him to chuckle. This will be too easy. 

Peter lowers one of his hands to his stomach, trailing down towards his dick, but ignoring it to keep going down his thighs. He can feel when one of the sleeves of his shirt slips down over one shoulder, unveiling more skin for Wade, who hums in appreciation. 

Peter's other hand comes down to his inner thighs as well, where while whimpering, he presses down, pulling the skin and leaving a trail with his fingers. 

"Shit," breathes Wade, making Peter smile. 

He takes the lube from the bedside table and returns to his position, uncaping it and giving Wade a playful look while wetting his fingers. Wade swallows the lump in his throat, his Adam's apple following the movement, and making Peter smile even more. 

Taking advantage of all that, Peter moves away from the headboard and leans further down, placing his chest on the bed, knowing that that image always drives the mercenary crazy. And the mere groan from the other's hoarse throat is more than enough evidence. 

Peter smiles against the mattress and stretches a hand up to his ass, slowly sliding down his boxers until they sit just below his buttocks. 

"Fuck..." exclaims Wade, to which Peter chuckles proudly again. 

He begins to touch his entrance, teasing, but not fully entering, down to his perineum, where he exerts a small pressure and bites his lower lip. Then he continues going down, until he reaches his balls, still covered by his boxers, which he massages, and lets a small sound escape from his lips. 

Wade is about to throw everything out the window and get on the bed to devour the image presented in front of him, but he held himself back, gripping the armchair where he's sitting. Peter raises his hand again, looking up to see Wade over his shoulder, who is breathing hard. Peter smiles, and introduces a finger, arching his back with a whine. 

"Peter, I will fucking die here, for real this time," Wade grunts, though it sounds more like a whimper. 

Peter chuckles, and turns his face a little to see the other. Wade is gripping the arms of the chair so hard that Peter is surprised that they haven't ripped open yet. His jaw is tightened and his gaze is fixed on Peter's ass, not to mention his quivering breath as his dick bulges over his firm stomach. The skin of it is flushed dark with blood and, as Peter knows, hot and petal-soft to the touch when Wade's hard like this. 

Peter bites his lip, not taking his eyes off the other, and inserts two more fingers, panting, trembling, and moaning loudly, especially as he curves his fingers against that delicious spot within. 

Wade almost gives up at that moment, biting his lip hard and watching as his knuckles turn white under the pressure. His dick is hard, almost aching. He releases a hand from the chair, and pulls it towards his shaft, but Peter's voice stops him. 

"Do _not_ touch yourself." 

Wade looks up. Peter is staring at him, and turns on his back, moving to lie horizontally toward Wade. "You can't touch yourself until I say so." 

Wade glares at him, but returns his hand to its initial position, while his cock makes a movement of appreciation, which Peter doesn't ignore. Again the smile returns to his face, watching Wade under heavy lashes, who shifts his eyes towards the movement of Peter's hand, which rises to his chest, where he passes his fingers, one by one, over one of his nipples. 

"Would you like to be the one touching me?" Peter asks, biting his lip, and arching slightly when he takes the other nipple between his index finger and his thumb. 

Wade moans, moving his hips up, and trying to accommodate to the chair, so there is some contact against his cock. "You know I do." 

Peter shakes his head, bringing two fingers to his mouth, while his other hand goes down to his own dick "I want you to tell me." He licks his fingers, while the ones of his other hand pass delicately over his shaft. "Tell me where would you like to touch me." 

Peter's voice is a whisper, with a gasp caught between words, and Wade feels some precum slip over the tip of his cock, begging to be touched. "Everything," he admits, watching Peter's figure arch on the mattress. "I'd start by licking those delicious nipples, sucking them until they turn pink." 

Peter groans, and Wade squeezes his fists. "I would go down to your navel, where I would lick, before I continue down to your perfect dick." 

Peter bites his lip, taking his cock in his hands, and running his thumb over the head. "What else?" 

"You're going to kill me," Wade sighs, approaching the edge of the bed to touch Peter, who pushes his lover's hand away with a slap. 

"If you don't behave, I'll go to the bathroom, and I won't let you touch me at all," orders Peter, looking at him seriously. Wade murmurs between clenched teeth about how he is going to get revenge, but still, he returns to his place. "Good boy," says Peter, smiling at Wade, who glares at him. "Do you want to know what I would do to you?" 

_'No,'_ a part of Wade thinks _'I don't want to know, I want to do it.'_ Although another part, the biggest one, is enjoying this more than he would like to admit it. 

"I'm waiting," says Peter, sitting down on the bed provocatively, removing the boxers altogether, and dropping his shirt until he is completely naked "Time runs, Wade." 

Wade nods, licking his lips and looking at Peter from the tips of his toes to his eyes. "Tell me." 

Peter smiles and moves over to the edge of the bed, kneeling right in front of Wade. He watches the mercenary's cock as it jumps with the only power of his gaze. "I would lick your dick like a lollipop, giving it a little bite to the side, as you like." 

Wade breathes heavily, moving his hips again, and Peter lowers his hand down beneath his own body, inserting two fingers back into his entrance. His gasp is followed by a groan from Wade, who bites his lip hard, moving his body uncontrollably. " _Peter._ " 

"I would kiss the tip, running my tongue in circles over it," Peter gasps, wrapping his dick in his other hand. "And then I would put it all inside my warm mouth, sucking every inch." 

"Fuck," groans Wade, lowering his hands to his thighs, but not daring to move them from there. "Please, just a little." 

Peter moans, pulling on his dick and shaking his head. "Me first," he says, getting off the bed to kneel between Wade's legs, kissing his thighs, approaching, but not enough, as his own orgasm edges closer. 

Peter rests his head against Wade's hip, a few inches from where the mercenary wants him, letting the air of his moans and panting touch Wade's cock, who on instinct, moves his hips with Peter's sounds. Peter's body trembles and his stomach contracts, letting everything out, painting the floor and his stomach. 

Wade grunts, his hands pressed against his thighs, and his chest rising and falling with effort, while sweat runs down his body. "Peter." 

Peter nods, moving his face to where Wade wants him, finally giving him the contact he needs. Peter breathes on his dick, smiling and sticks his tongue out to pass it delicately and slowly over the length. Wade moans and pushes his hips upward, toward Peter's lips, who kisses the tip and circles it with his tongue. 

"Come for me, Wade" he whispers against the head. Wade groans loudly, and with a trembling body, he cums. Broken sounds escape his lips, saying Peter's name, with his voice filled with need and gratitude, and his eyes flutter shut. 

Peter smiles kissing the wet tip one last time, before rising to his feet, trailing his way to Wade's neck with his mouth, who is exhausted and out of breath. 

"You came untouched," Peter murmurs, grinning into Wade's mouth, who rolls his eyes. 

"Yes, and I hate you for that," even his voice sounds worn. 

Peter snorts, shaking his head and kissing Wade, humming happily and biting at his lip. "No, you don't." 

Wade smiles tiredly, wrapping Peter in his arms and looking at him affectionately. "No, I don't."


End file.
